Bo
Bo is the offspring of human and the notorious, mighty archangel Zion. She is a shadowhunter. Bo gets herself caught in a war between the good vs evil. History Bo was born to the powerful, mighty Zion and Ava. She was named Zandra. Archangels were forbid not have any children. Zion and Ava was heartbroken. The day, Ava was painfully in labor with Bo. She was coming fast. Zion tells Ava that she needed to go through the wardrobe to give birth. They castle was attacked by the demons. Zion's friend Harry carrired Ava and went through the wardrobe. They ends up in her house. Ava fell. Bo was coming too fast. Ava finally gave birth to Bo. Harry tells her that she can't keep the her child because of the Aries law. Ava got to hold Bo before she was gave her up. She kisses Bo on the forehead. Bo didn't have no family, friends or relatives. She was all alone. Bo lived in a abandon house. Since she was little, Bo had weird dreams, draws an symbol that represent her hertiage. One day, Bo saves a girl named Ally from her abusive father who almost tried to kill her. The Immortal Instruments One day, Bo and Ally goes to a club called Pandemonium where she suddenly meets a shadowhunter named Leo who saw him a kill a demon who wanted to kill her. Bo is the one that can see him. Leo follows her. Bo wants know why is he following her. Leo tells her that she met be one of them. Bo was confused. Leo tells her that she is the one who can save the humans and the angels. Bo doesnt believe him. She gets a call from Teressa that she needs to leave town because that the demons founded her. Teressa tells her that she is her cousin. Bo runs to her house. Teressa's house was destroyed. A man attacks her. He was a demon. Leo came to save her. He kills the demon. Leo helps her up. He comforts her. Leo tells her that they must leave town. Bo goes back to town. She gets her stuff. Bo goes to the sheriff Danny for infomation about her past. Danny tells her that he know that she is a half angel and her father maybe archangel and her mother is a human. Danny doesnt know who they are. Bo leaves. Leo takes Bo and Ally to the castle of the Shadow World. It was 4 hours away. Ally thinks it was just a dump. Bo tells her that it wasnt a dump. She just couldnt see it. They goes in. Bo meets other shadowhunters. They knew who she was and senses her blood. Bo meets Leo's friends David and Jessie. Along her journey, Bo discovers about the legends of the archangels. She recogonized a pictures of the man in her dreams who is Zion. The leader of the shadowhunters Stephen thinks that Bo has a connection with Zion. Bo discovers that she is chosen to found the angel stone is one of the most powerful immortal instruments of Zion. Bo seeks help from her the hunters to found the stone before the evil Bael founds it.